left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayford Historic Underground Tour
The Rayford Historic Underground Tour is the major setting for the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors in the second chapter of the DLC, The Passing. History Apart from Rayford's lively and exciting nightlife, this town lays claim to a rich local history. In the time before the Infection, Rayford's city fathers evidently gave approval to excavate and develop a long-disused underground railroad station as a tourist attraction in the form of an "Under the River Tour." As envisaged, tourists would ultimately be able to walk down to the station and pass under the river while being exposed to a number of suitable exhibits portraying Rayford's development and heritage. Unfortunately, funding for this project was tight and the developers had to resort to community fundraising, public donations and charging visitors five dollars simply to view a collection of unrestored underground train station rooms that stop short of going under the river. Phase One of the project is thus incomplete at the time of the Infection's outbreak and when the Survivor's enter the Underground Tour, it is apparent that the entire project was struggling financially. Phase Two was planned to extend the tour under the river, but this had not been started when the Infection swept through the city. Overall, the Underground Tour concept appears to be an over-ambitious, poorly funded scheme to turn a dubious relic into an overhyped tourist swindle, a perception reinforced by Nick's perceptive and dismissive judgement of what he sees at the time ("Five bucks for this? From one con man to another, I tip my hat off to you, Rayford."). Visitors enter the tour via the basement of a Jazz Club with a reception area displaying several historic photographs of Old Rayford. Tour information and admission can be seen in the picture provided: Current Status The infection quickly spread to the tourist attraction, where the construction crew that was working on the "Historic Under the River Tour" were completely overrun and became infected (although no Worker Infected are seen). With the town becoming overrun and with very little help from CEDA, refugees quickly tried to escape through the sewer system which they gained access through the underground tour tunnels. When the Survivors arrive, they go through the trashed Jazz Club and head down to the basement where they begin the underground tour journey. Once they make their way through the tour maze and comment on the price of admission and "lack of history," they will enter the sewer system where they will have to activate some buttons to open the gates which will allow them to proceed to the safe room on the far side. Once there, they prepare for their encounter with the original Survivors in the following chapter, The Port at Rayford Port. Notes *The Survivors will make several comments about the historic tunnels. **Nick will criticize and complain about the unfinished and filthy state of the tour; he may make sarcastic remarks such as "Coach, you're so right. History is coming alive." **Upon exiting, Rochelle will comment that it wasn't as bad as the Seattle Underground tour. **If Coach expresses his disappointment in the "tour" and wonders what to call the experience, Nick may call it a "shit-hole", to which Coach agrees. *Signs advertising the underground tour fail to mention that the tour in fact does not go underground yet... only to try and encourage visitors to pay and make donations to help improve the tour. *The sewer gates that appear in the underground sewer are the same gates that appear on the floodgates in Death Toll's The Drains, Rayford Port's bridge, and Veterans Memorial Bridge in The Parish. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Passing Category:Locations